endicifandomcom-20200214-history
Vadasz
| image= | age= | gender=Female | domain=Hunting | champion= | group=Feathers of Nimbus | universe=Peccavi}} ' Vadasz' was the goddess of the hunt of the Peccavi universe. She was a first generation Deity with a calm and condenscending nature, her notable creation, being the Blessing of Terra. Biography Vadasz was created by Ghaue from the desire and will to preserve the ways of the hunt, and to guide the further generations of hunting. Vadasz, attempted to remain neutral in the relations between her brethren. Her craving to hunt, also extends to her having had close relations with the God of Blood-Lust, and a strong hatred to the Goddess of Fauna. Personality and Traits Having been a quiet and stalwart deity, Vadasz was shown to be passionate about the hunt, taking great pleasure in killing her prey. Her primary features being the patience and glee in taking the life of the tracked animal. Her respect towards her prey is little to none, having proved herself superior to the beasts. Vadasz believed that an animal that was killed, was deserving of being killed, while an animal that was able to outsmart, overpower, or escape the hunter, was deserving of life. Powers and Abilities Great deals of effort were put forth from Vadasz to create the perfect solution to tracking and killing prey. That solution being to gain the mind-set of the animal, tracking them as if they themselves were predators, following the trails, smelling the scents, and eventually ambushing them. Her skill in this field, let her break down the walls of regular hunting, no barriers prohibiting her from doing her best in the hunt. Her senses had been acute and precise, being able to follow the animal she was hunting for long distances, due to the senses of smell, hearing, and sight being improved. Vadasz also created, and knew of several toxins, that would slowly kill, or sedate the prey. As her gift to her worshippers, the hunters, she has taught them the ways of hunting, but they themselves would not recieve knowledge freely. At first, she sent wrote her knowledge into several books, eaching showing the secret techniques of The Hunt. Her secretiveness and shrewdness, was broken, when the few individuals, known as the Feathers of Nimbus, loyal and devour keepers of the will to hunt, preserving her anchient methods, and they themselves, reached their pinnacle, she gave them the gift, known as the Blessing of Terra, through this Blessing, her most loyal and skilled hunters, would reach the pinnacle of awareness in the hunt. As time would go on, Vadasz would silently teach her subjects as time flowed it's course through history. Chosen People Vadasz has shown to bring her group of followers, under the common understanding, that anyone who hunted, participated in worshipping her. The more skilled a hunter or tracker was, the more in tune with Vadasz they were, and the closer they were to here, to more she would aid them. Bringing them love and aid in their lives, being plentiful and secure, she would always provide for those that followed her. Having no specific race, she has shown to not favor races of another, albeit, she has several races that do specifically worship her, these being more tribal, clan, and nomadic, then wide spread. Although, one time in history, she did recieve a territory in her honor, The Vedasz Forest, people in this territory, were said to sacrafice to her, and worship her strongly here. Her judgement is shown harshly to the few, those being specifically, one who can not carry out the deed of killing the prey after going through tracking and hunting it down. This also extends to people who 'protect' animals, because they deem it an act of cruelty, with this, she has shown utmost punishment to these. To those that directly oppose her, or hate her, as does the Goddess of Fauna, and her followers, she has shown the cruelest punishment. By unleashing her judgement upon them, they were given the three choices of demise. One, to be transformed into an animal, and hunted like the prey they protected. Two, being hunted as they are, given only a basic shirt and pants, along with a knife for defense and other uses. Three, to be killed by the animals they attempted to protect. Such were the judgements passed by Vadasz. Feathers of Nimbus The Feathers of Nimbus, were the highest and most revered hunters known to the Peccavi universe, the ones that were most loyal, and devout of her worshippers, were given the Blessing of Terra, and then were to participate in The Great Hunt alongside her. Many had participated, and few succeded. The Feathers of Nimbus were the most likely to partcipate in this, but it was not strictly to her worshippers. One has arisen to the title of her Champion, the one whom could particpate, and hunt perfectly in The Great Hunt was chosen. The Bloodied Tracker The Bloodied Tracker, was her personal guard, and ally in the hunt. A golden colored wolf, with dazzling blue details, these details, were in fact runes, that would etch The Bloodied Tracker's own body, and her own, adding a transparent apperance to them, aiding in the hunt. Behind The Scenes Vadász means Hunter, in the Hungarian Language. Category:Articles by Bombadcrowftw